


riding on a shooting star

by MercuryWilliamson (MementoMoriPontifexMortis)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Story Through The Years, M/M, No Underage Sex, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MementoMoriPontifexMortis/pseuds/MercuryWilliamson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Oliver, a story of ten from their first meeting to their decision to marry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	riding on a shooting star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinyTeddy878](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTeddy878/gifts).



> Story title from Mat Kearney's _Runaway_
> 
> Slight OOC since it's my first time writing them. No Beta, all mistakes are mine.

i.

When Percy Weasley first met Oliver Wood, they were both in their first year of Hogwarts and the only two boys to be sorted into Gryffindor that year which, in the eyes of young 11 year old Oliver Wood meant that they were destined to become very good friends. 

Percy didn't disagree. 

ii. 

By time they're in their third year, Oliver and Percy has kissed a total of 6 times and slept in the same bed enough nights that Percy's bed has yet to be used in a total of an entire school year. They might be going a little fast for their age, but they both chalk it up to Destiny and go back to talking about Percy's favourite poetry book or Oliver's favourite Qudditch player. 

They promise that they'll be friends forever.

iii. 

Percy doesn't mind that sometimes Oliver seems to give more attention to the Quidditch team just like Oliver doesn't mind that Percy wil spend some nights out in the common room, doing homework instead of lying on their bed together. They both know where their priorites lie: in each other, but they also know that they are two separate people with different hobbies. 

They still hold hands under the tables and sneak kisses in the darker sections of the library. 

iv. 

When they're in their 6th year, Percy says it first and Oliver stares at him long enough to make the red head self concious before repeating it. They stay mush-y and laying in bed the entire day which is a surprise given that both of them have important things to do that day. They repeat it over and over again in the safety of their dorm room and on their bed, because Percy hasn't really slept in the bed that's supposed to be his since the middle of his second year when he had the nightmare that his family was going to leave him. 

Oliver promises that they'll get a flat together when they graduate. 

v. 

They don't get the flat. Mostly because Oliver doesn't make the appointment and Percy is busy at his new job to go in his stead. They laugh about it together and end up in a hotel room in Muggle London, drunk on whiskey and wine. When they wake, they blush at each other and decide that they've waited long enough to go all the way and the night ends blissfully. Percy's mother asks him where he's been and all he can think of is work; Oliver's father questions _his_ whereabouts and gets "falling in love with the moonlight". 

They laugh harder together the next time they meet up. 

vi.

Oliver doesn't meet up with Percy for that week's date since neither of them are going to be in England. Instead, they both meet up in Wizarding Germany and they don't talk about the things going on home. They still haven't gotten a flat together, but that's more their busy schedual though Oliver knows that soon they will be since according to Percy, he's been fighting with his parents and they both know they can't stay at Oliver's house since his parents haven't figured out that he's been dating his old school roommate. In the end, two days after Percy moves out of home and cuts contact with his family, they have a small flat in the middle of Muggle London and a bed on the floor because they haven't had the time to unpack all their other things. 

They repeat "I love you" more times that night than they realise while they fall asleep to the sounds of each other's breathing. 

vii. 

Percy comes home everyday, closed off and trying to make sense of what's going on at the Ministry. He doesn't live in the delusions that his parents do, there's no way that Voldemort could be back, the Minister would've told the people he works with, but something's going on, something he doesn't understand. Everyone at the Ministry is tense, untalkitive and though Percy tries his hardest to not let it get to him, he's getting worried. What if he chose the wrong side? Oliver tries his hardest to comfort him, but even Oliver's lovely words and back massages can't take away that something is wrong. Something is very wrong. 

Oliver still holds onto at night to comfort him. 

viii

Oliver is close to keeping Percy at home the week after the War because everything's different and he just wants to keep Percy close by. He doesn't, though. Percy is needed to help clean up a mess that he blindly helped create and so Oliver stays home, makes all different meals that remind them both of Hogwarts and holds onto Percy through the nightmares. They laugh and get drunk on their signature drinks and make wishes in the dark that some things turned out differently. Oliver will also kiss the red head, and tell him all about Quidditch in hopes of getting Percy's mind out of the mess that is their life. 

They still promise forever. 

ix.

The war's been over for a year and a half when they meet Audrey, a young witch that lost her family in the war and decided to get her own flat. She's a sweet girl, and she's immediately smitten with them, at least the idea of them. Oliver thinks she's sweet, kinda like that Penelope Clearwater from school, but Percy shushes him after elbowing him every single time he brings that up. They're getting closer to being normal. 

So when, a year into their friendship with Audrey, she offers to carry a child for them (she probably heard their fights), they take it and make Audrey an honoury Wood-Weasley. 

x.

They decide to get married randomly while they are both in London, one week and it's the best decision that they think they'll ever make because neither of them stop smiling from the courthouse where the witch who signed the paper grunted a 'congratulations' to the hotel room where they rent a room for the next two nights. Both send in letters stating that they won't be in work on for a personal reason neither can come up with. It's all sickly sweet, says Percy halfway through their wedding night, how much they love each other. 

Oliver doesn't disagree.


End file.
